<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life of a Marine Biologist by tinnitus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031894">Life of a Marine Biologist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinnitus/pseuds/tinnitus'>tinnitus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Lucy Heartfilia, F/M, Gen, Marine Biologist Lucy Heartfilia, MerMay, Merman Natsu Dragneel, i wrote this fic was written years ago, lucy saves him, my friend encouraged me to publish this, natsu is an orca merman, so here you go, this was a tumblr prompt from years ago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:55:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinnitus/pseuds/tinnitus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Lucy sails out into the sea and discovers an orca whale. Or, half of one at least.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life of a Marine Biologist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  It was a normal day in Magnolia for most, but not so much for a certain blonde girl. Lucy Heartfilia, a marine biologist, was given a task from her coworker, who works in the Magnolia Bay research laboratory. In order to carry out her task, Lucy had to wake up early in the morning and hop into a boat to sail across the sea towards Tenrou Island. When the boat arrived at the island, it was already noon. The blonde was already exhausted from the summer heat burning against her pale skin, and the blazing sun irritating her eyes. Her morning had not started off well, where she had forgotten her sunglasses and lotion. For the most part, she was just relieved to finally dive into the cool water.</p><p> </p><p>  Before Lucy entered the water, she pulled out the manila folder from her navy backpack. She flipped its flap open to reveal a few pages of documents. After rereading her task, which was to obtain a sample of a diamond containing olivine mineral, she changed into her diving suit and grabbed the rest of her gear before heading out of her room. She exited the ship with the help of crew before making her way to the water. </p><p> </p><p>  Lucy breathed in the familiar scent of saltwater and gazed at the ocean, where the sun’s rays reflected off the water’s surface, creating a sparkling effect. The wind danced around her, playing with the waves. She took a few steps forward and dipped her feet into the water. In no time, she found herself swimming underwater, observing her surroundings. As Lucy swam deeper and farther from the boat, she could feel the rush of adrenaline and exhilaration kick in. Lucy strained her brown eyes in the darkness, quickly switching on her flashlight. The ominous sound of the water and her pulsing heartbeat was all her ears could pick up. </p><p> </p><p>  After a few minutes of swimming, a sign of life finally shone. A school of fish passed by, and she caught sight of corals and other underwater plants. With a look of fascination at the beauty of the marine life, Lucy quickly began snapping pictures of her surroundings. Remembering her purpose, Lucy continued swimming in the direction of the small fish. </p><p> </p><p>  When Lucy was about to change direction and swim deeper into the water, she caught sight of a large fishing net trapping the school of fish. At first Lucy was going to disregard it, knowing that it was just her people doing their job, but the sight of a merman tangled inside the net caught her off guard. The merfolk and humans never got along very well, having quite a number of historical disputes and battles together. </p><p> </p><p>  Suddenly, Lucy felt a tug at her heart. She watched the merman, who just happens to be from the orca variety, struggle under the net. He had salmon pink hair and skin tanner than hers, with a beautiful long black and white tail. Lucy didn’t know what her mind was thinking when she subconsciously began swimming toward the merman. As she neared closer, he caught sight of her and began panicking. At first his eyes were glaring at her, his automatic reaction to a human, warning her from getting closer. Lucy hesitated but continued anyway, because the merman’s expression suddenly changed into pain. She could tell from the small bubbles forming around his nose that he was losing oxygen. Orcas breathe air like humans, whether or not if they’re merfolk. They can’t stay in the water for too long. </p><p> </p><p>  Lucy hastened her pace and reached the net. Without wasting another moment, she grasped her blade hidden somewhere in her gear and began cutting the net. She knew this merman could kill her later, and she knew her boss coworkers would kill her for not following her task, but she couldn’t let the merman die. If she was in his place she would hope someone, human or not, would help her free too. </p><p> </p><p>  With one last slash, the merman was finally free from the fishing net. Lucy grinned in success, but when her eyes landed on the orca, she gasped and quickly took his wrist. She swam up, towards the surface. The pink haired merman didn’t argue and whipped his tail with whatever energy he could conjure to help add speed. Lucy worriedly glanced at the struggling orca beside her. What if they didn’t make it to the surface on time? However when Lucy glanced back up, she noticed the light reflecting on the surface of the ocean not too far. </p><p> </p><p>  With a determined heart, Lucy pulled the merman higher and grabbed him from around his waist. She hoisted him up to his level and before she knew it, she hoisted him up to the surface, where the pink haired merman gasped and inhaled big gulps of fresh air. It was around this time when Lucy noticed the sun beginning to set, and her dangerously close proximity to an orca. Her eyes widened and immediately she pushed herself away from the merman, turning around and swimming back to Tenrou Island as quick as she could. </p><p> </p><p>  After a minute of filling his lungs with oxygen, the merman noticed Lucy’s retreating figure and reached out a hand, as if to stop her. Instead of chasing after her though, he only flashed back to when he first spotted her underwater. He remembered seeing a flash of blonde hair before looking away from her, but that was about it. With a sigh, the merman dove back into the water, slapping his black and white tail against the surface in frustration, and swam in the opposite direction of Lucy.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>